custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Things
The Lost Things is the story about a Matoran who discovers something that might heal his village. Part 1 Pasi slowly released the carbon dioxide from his bio-mechanical lungs. Engulfed in pain he lowered his torso, grasping at his armor. The Matoran didn’t remember when the plague hit. His friends were all gone and soon he would be too. A once small village, Maledict-Nui was nearly a ghost town. The Turaga once said why in a legend, but they disappeared. All of the legends died with their scribes. Pasi sluggishly rolled out of his charging bed. He nearly sang to the melody of his iron feet, tapping on the wooden floor. The floor creaked as he moved to look at a painting. Pasi felt himself go through the air. Out of nowhere six heroes came. “Pasi!” The one in red-gold armor said. Too scared to speak, he cringed into a ball. “Pasi, don’t you remember us?” said the thinner one in blue-silver. Frightened he lifted his left hand as a way Matoran indicate “no”. The red-gold hero spoke, “I am Balta, Toa of Fire. I was one of the six Toa heroes that served on this island a millennia ago. We know what you need to know to save everyone. All you need to do is…” The world flashed. Pasi’s head burned as he realized he had a hard drive crash. But why? He stood in a room he had never seen. It was about the size of a Kanohi dragon, but to Pasi it was the as large as anything he had seen. Advanced technology was scattered on the walls. Like a bullet a word hit him. “Core” He slowly mumbled it under his ill voice. “Password accepted. Elevator now going down”, said a computerized voice. Few of these words Pasi knew. As the room started to drop he yelled for help. No one came. He was alone. Pasi whispered so even the computer couldn't hear, “What will happen? Will I learn what Balta was going to tell me?” Part 2 As he was going down he sat on the ground and slept. A lonesome figure came out of the recreated wasteland. The heat of the sun beat him nearly crushing him. The figure had recently painted his armor but one could not tell because it had been ruined by the sand. He pulled out a Kanohi of long distance view and turned. The being couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. “Balta, have you found it?” asked someone over the Toa’s intercom. “Not yet, Tower. I have located some ancient Skrall remains, but that could mean anything.” The Toa of Fire knew he was getting closer. He had been here years ago, moments after the Matoran race were freed from their slavery. Balta was a Matoran then, a form he had long since forgotten. Centuries later he and 6 others were made a Toa, after the Toa Nuva became Turaga. His world had changed since then and may soon end. Balta made one more turn and suddenly there was light. A warmth aroused Pasi from his rest. As he pondered his visions, the wall split in two. The break revealed a passage, the size of a Matoran. Atop the entryway was a word “Pasi”. The Turaga called this the third virtue. Pasi simply paid it no attention, coughing along he walked in the passage. The passage was made from obsidian. Small carvings depicted a legend of six heroes summoned by a being with a great destiny. They fought against a villain of great trickery but they still won. Pasi had never heard of them. He assumed that they, like most of his people were dead. The passage ended and he was in a great domed room. The room was platted in giant gears that would have operated something in this room. They had sat for millennia and were covered in rust. Pasi had no idea what this was. Suddenly he fainted. Part 3 A steel giant rose out of the golden sands. Balta saw it and informed his teammates. His home planet had changed. Over the past century the world had undergone desertification and was reverted to what it was after The Shattering. Many legends were lost. Balta and his team were searching for the Matoran’s original home, so they may live again. Balta moved closer to the robot. A lone Zesk had been following him and waiting to get its daily meal. With a screech it leaped on Balta, stinging him. Balta couldn't stand anymore. With a moan he fell into the sand. The Toa of Fire saw his world in flames. Tahu and the Turaga Nuva had disappeared. New Metru Nui, the heart of Matoran and Agori life was in despair. His team could do nothing but run in their first stronghold, the Great Robot. But terror struck. Much evil arose and stuck down the Matoran one by one. A great Matoran arouse. He had black paint, and it was obvious that he had been associated with all groups of Matoran because his chipped paint showed greens, reds, and blues. Then Balta heard his name. Was he being revived in the Red Star? “Balta?” said Manu Toa of water, “Are you alright?” “Yes, I am. I had a bit of an altercation with a Zesk”, Balta replied. Balta told them that they would need to lead the Matoran here, so they could live in safety. It would be a long and dangerous journey. Pasi awoke in the mechanized room. He was very confused. What did all this mean? Will he discover his destiny? Part 4 Pasi arose from the hard metal floor, and then he saw a door in front of him. He approached it and managed to force it open. It appeared to lead into another passage, and as Pasi walked along he noticed it was very similar to the other - it was made from obsidian, and had carvings engraved on the walls. Pasi kept walking, until he got to the end of the passage where it lead into another room. When he entered it and looked around, Pasi could see the walls were coated with pure solid gold. To his surprise, there in front of him was a shiny Kanohi. Its gold tint shone like the sun. In its center was carved a face. Pasi put his quivering arm out to touch the mask just as his mind told him to. As he touched the sun-like object monsters came to his mind. Visions. Pasi knew not where they came from. Then he saw. A beast was in his presence. ---- The hot, rust colored sun of Bara Magna made Batla squint as he looked at the huge titanium figure. Billions of years ago the first Matoran had made this as home. Recently it had returned. It brought order that lasted for almost three centuries. Balta had called his team to bring the group of Matoran here. He would wait for them, as the copper sand pounded against his armor like rain. The Toa took out a bag he had traveled with. Inside was the most treasured thing in the universe...The Mask of Life. Part 5 Like arrows, fear hit Pasi. His heart raced faster than a an explosion. He could still hear the voices in his head. Demons. The shadow crept forward. Its monstrous wings were covered in deadly spikes that were as dark as mid-night. The face seemed to crave Pasi's life. Its eyes were drawn to the Kanohi in Pasi's hand. Pasi's hand shook excessively. His mind-thoughts couldn't make it stop. The Matoran grasped only the Kanohi tighter. As if to seek revenge the Kanohi sent out a surge of electricity. "Ahh!" was Pasi's response He dropped the Kanohi. Most Kanohi break when you drop them on the ground, this one explodes. ---- Balta had set up a small tent in the desert. The tent was made of tattered, worn leather from Metru Nui. It did good though the sandstorms, and that's all he cared about. He had been waiting for a few days now. If anything his team would come soon with a group of one thousand Matoran. He had a plan to get them into the robot. Balta knew what it would take, and the curse it would bring. Characters *Pasi *Balta *Inhabitants of Maledict-Nui *Tower *Skrall *Toa Nuva *Manu *Zesk *Unnamed Monster Category:Stories